Melt
by SilverCascade
Summary: Wanting a break from the stifling asylum, Meg takes Castiel out for ice cream. Set between The Born-Again Identity and Reading is Fundamental. Megstiel fluff. One-shot.


**A/N:** _Woo, Megstiel! I love this ship, as Meg's grown on me so much in the last couple of seasons of the show. As much as I love the chemistry between regular Cas and Meg, there's something so sweet about crazy!Cas and Meg together... so I simply had to write this! Yes, I know most Megstiel is angst or smut, but I'm a sucker for fluffy romance so I'll throw in my two cents here :3 Anyway, enjoy!  
-_

Meg wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all. Mere minutes had passed since they left the cool white building and the angel of Thursday had already roamed away into the sunshine, dazed yet content as he drifted down the path, happy to be outside again.

"Wait up sunshine," she called, pulling off the nurse's cap and shaking out her glossy curls. Castiel wandered down the street, and she jogged a little to catch up with him. He waited for her and proceeded to ask the question that had ignited his interest the moment they had stepped out of the asylum.

"What is this 'iced-cream' of which you speak?" asked Castiel, tilting his head ever so slightly. "What do you wish I 'try' with it?"

The demon rolled her dark eyes, sighing as she walked alongside the angel, easily keeping pace with his ambling stroll, though wishing he would hurry up. It wasn't safe for them to be out like this; Crowley was a smart one, and if he so much as got a whisper of Castiel's awakening, the area within a ten-mile radius would be drowned in demons. _What am I thinking, going out like this?_ She turned her attention back to him.

"I said you need to try it. It's a food, and it's really good."

Castiel still looked puzzled, and blinked up at her through the baby blue eyes of which she had grown fond. "I am an angel. I have no need to eat."

Meg shook her head, messy curls masking the edge of a smile that played on her full, ruby lips. He truly was hopeless, and didn't understand the slightest concept of using, and maybe even abusing, his vessel. "Need don't equal want, Clarence," she said, dragging him towards the large van by the arm of his thin white tunic, the blue plastic wristband reflecting the sun's glare. Castiel's eyes widened as he stumbled forward, feet tripping over each other as he struggled to keep up with his nurse's pace.

"Meg, wait," he said as his arm slid from her grasp; she walked fast, attempting to catch up with the van before it turned the corner. The demon's brisk walk had speeded up to almost a run, and her companion stopped, realising what Meg was attempting to do.

_This is his treat, Meg. He's earned it for being such a good little angel,_ she told herself, panting as she slowed. _You're getting soft. But since it's for this blue-eyed bastard, you're alright with it._ "What do you want?" she spat, more annoyed with the fact of the van had getting away than the angel. He cowered away, and she took a deep breath. _Patience..._

"Didn't mean to scare ya there, angelcake." She extended a hand, and he gingerly took it. Meg led him onwards, and they walked a little way in silence; she kept ahead of him at a steady pace, arm trailing behind her hand joined with his. Meg smiled a little, thinking how odd it was how his palm grew sweaty at her chalky touch. _If our meatsuits are anything to go by,_ she mused, her heart speeding up a little at the thought, _this could be mistaken for a crush... both ways._

The second the flicker crossed her mind, she banished it away, and sped up, clamping her fingers around the angel's hand. Castiel flinched.

"That was not pleasant!" he said, pulling himself free. She turned, and the pain on his face made her cringe. Instantly, a feeling swamped her heart. _Is it regret? No, no way. I'm a demon. Damn this meatsuit and its feelings!_ Meg glanced at him again, and her mouth went dry at the pain in his eyes.

She sighed. "Kiddo, it's been a hell of a day. Persuading the meat back at the hospital to let you out took it out of me, and now this." She gestured to the van, a dull white blur at the end of the road; Castiel caught a last fleeting glimpse of it before it turned the corner. "Damn!"

"I can help," he muttered, and extended the hand that she had clutched tight. Palm open and fingers splayed, Castiel closed his eyes in concentration; seconds, then minutes ticked by, and the angel curled his hand into a fist. Meg tapped an impatient toe on the concrete, and sighed.

"Looks like your tree-topper mojo ain't up to the job," she concluded, turning away and starting back the way the duo came. _This is what happens; you try to do one good little thing for someone else and it comes back to bite you on the ass. Goodness is overrated_-

A loud bang shook her from her thoughts and she spun around to be greeted by the van, thunked into a parking square mere metres from her. Castiel stepped out from behind it, beaming like a pleased child, and Meg granted him a quick smile, impressed. "Thanks for the help," she said, sliding into place beside him. The angel grinned and looked up into the van where the bewildered owner glanced feverishly around.

Meg coughed, and he slid on a professional face, turning to the customers with a large smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Castiel looked at his protector, who shrugged. "Pick one from the list; they're all delicious," Meg said, nonchalant. He cast a glance at the laminated card, the glare hitting his eyes. He squinted at the list, taking in the rainbow array of colours and odd names.

"Not since the day of Noah and God's rainbow have I seen such a vast selection of colours," he said in awe. The ice-cream man shot him a concerned look. "And what is a Klondike?"

"How about I order?" said Meg, cutting in front of the confused angel and flashing a smile at the salesman. "I'll take a rainbow ice-pop, and a vanilla cone topped with rainbow sprinkles for Clarence here." Castiel nodded approvingly, though he had no idea what foodstuff Meg ordered for him.

The man nodded and turned away, returning moments later, a colourful stick in his hand which he handed to the girl. "An ice-pop for the lovely lady," he smiled, and passed the cone to the fascinated angel, who couldn't take his eyes off the popsicle. "And a cone for… Clarence, was it?"

The distraction faded and he snapped to attention. "Oh, no, my name is Castiel," he smiled, sincerely happy to share information about himself to an interested source outside of the asylum. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

The man's eyebrows shot up. Meg gave him an apologetic look and pointed to the badge on her chest - **Nurse Masters**. He nodded, understanding.

"Have a nice afternoon," he said as she handed him the coins. The duo departed, angel waving happily at the man, who felt nothing but sympathy for the childlike man and his nurse.

"Well," said Meg, sucking on the tip of the popsicle, relishing the coldness and staining her lips a dull purple. "Aren't you going to try it before it melts?" Castiel realised he was staring at her plush lips, and the way they curled around the top segment; he averted his eyes and felt the heat rise to his face. The ice cream had begun to melt, and the white cream trickled down the cone and into his hands.

"Oh," he said, simply standing there and looking at the pooling mess in his palms.

"Come here," she said, shaking her head. "You really are broken, aren't you?" Pulling him to the bench, she whipped out a small napkin and wiped his hands in turn, making him hold the cone in the other while she wrapped a fresh napkin around it. "Now eat it."

"Yes, I shall," he said, and his tongue lapped out, licking the wobbly dome and smiling when he tasted the cold creamy goodness tinged with vanilla. "It... it's good!" He turned to her, a wide grin on his face and a true, innocent happiness in his eyes. The girl would never have admitted it, but she felt a warmth in her belly at seeing this crazy thing smile, and to know she was responsible for it...well, that was something else altogether. She wasn't used to spreading joy, only terror and fear, and an overwhelming combination of satisfaction and unease, tinged with her own horror, swam through her stomach. _It's only 'cause it's the angel, Meg. Anyone else, and you'd be stabbing your own eyes out._

"Don't think I don't know what you were thinking earlier, Clarence," she winked, rolling the ice-pop between her lips. "I know what both meatsuits are like. I've been in them."

The angel didn't reply, only felt his cheeks redden. "I-I don't have time for those thoughts. I-I..." At a loss for words, Castiel quietened, meekly lapping at the deliciousness like a kitten at a bowl of cream.

"Just teasing, sugar," Meg chuckled. "Just didn't think dirty was your cup of joe anymore, that's all." Her teeth sank into the melting ice, and the jolt of cold made her shiver. They sat in an amiable silence in the warm afternoon sun, the bench on the side of the road offering a pleasant view of the cars whizzing past. A light breeze ruffled Castiel's dark hair and Meg's curls danced to the same beat. Suddenly she froze, sat up and smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, more curious than hurt. Meg paused, swallowing the last of the flavoured ice and grinning.

"Yellow car!" A glance at the look on his face made her sigh. "Of course you wouldn't know it. You don't know any of the fun things on this planet."

"Why should the arrival of a yellow car mean you are to hit me?"

"It's a game, Clarence."

Castiel's eyes lit up. "A game?"

"Like one of the board ones you have back at the cuckoo-nest, except with cars." Meg saw the connection in his eyes and he turned back to the road, staring intently at the streaks of colour flying by. The demon shrugged, leaning back on the bench and thinking. _This shouldn't be as fun as it is, but it's turning out to be a good day. Little nutjob over there is having a blast, and hell, even I'm enjoying it. Ice cream, the sun, frigging yellow car. What's not to like?_

A light slap on her arm made her look up. "Yellow car!" exclaimed the angel, eyes wide and shiny at the game.

"Good, looks like you're getting it." The angel had already turned back to the road, lapping away at his desert. _He's cute when he's clueless._ Meg glanced at the clunky borrowed wristwatch. "We should head back before they miss us too badly."

Castiel gripped her shoulder hard, and she turned to look directly into his wide eyes and earnest face. "I wanted to...to…" His brow crinkled as he struggled to find the words.

"Spit it out," she said, rolling her eyes. _Most likely some bee-related epiphany or flower power rubbish. _It was better for him to get it out than have it fester in his foolish little head, she concluded, and gave him a pointed look.

The angel took in her murky eyes and long lashes, though he could easily see past her meatsuit and into the dark-hearted soul she truly was. If he were in his right mind, he might have winced at first, but in this fluffy, cloud-rimmed existence of his, he was less wary; nevertheless, he always found a strange beauty in the smoky fire that rendered him speechless.

"I... I am thankful," he said finally, staring at his hands with humility; having finished his ice cream, he had nowhere to put them, and twiddled his thumbs. Meg looked at him, bemused and though she would never admit it, a little touched. She had been called many things, and had had a whole array of phrases hurled her way, but thanks had never been one of them. "I am thankful you stayed with me when the Winchesters could not."

_Could not or would not,_ she thought, and her stomach curled in disgust. _They use him, abuse him and break him but they won't pick up the pieces. Leave that job to the demon slave, why don't we? _Meg bit her lip, barely containing the suddenly bout of fury. Castiel looked at her apologetically, realising his words were the reason for her scowl. Glancing up, she realised she didn't mind spending so much time with him, but still the rage remained at the boys who had broken her angel.

"They asked me to babysit, and I couldn't exactly say no," she replied nonchalantly, though she struggled to contain the torrent of emotion that shook her core.

"I am sorry for upsetting you," Castiel said quietly, and Meg looked up, startled. He had developed even more of a knack for tuning into people's feelings since he jumped off the deep end. "But to me, you are my saviour."

The demon laughed, and then caught the look in the angel's eye. _He's serious._ "I'm a demon," she said. "So it's ironic you can even call me that." He nodded, but his stare turned blank and he had not understood the joke.

"How can I repay you?" he asked suddenly, and the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, but I don't need..." She trailed off; the way he looked at her, like an enthusiastic child or a playful puppy, made her see he wouldn't take no for an answer. _Well, if he's going to do something, I might as well enjoy it. _"What would you like to give me?"

The angel shrugged. "Anything you wish."

"Anything?" Meg tested the waters; she wanted to be sure he wouldn't run away, tail tucked between his legs, if she brought up the past. He nodded and smiled, happy she had accepted his offer.

"Anything."

"Remember the pizza man?" she asked, her lips curving up into a smile as Castiel froze and looked up and her tentatively, squirming under her steady gaze. "Oh, don't play coy, big boy," she teased, and the angel reddened; she noted how endearing he looked when he cowered from her, as if he were terrified she would hurt him. _If only he knew he's the only thing I can't break._

His silence seemed unsure, and Meg knew she could help him make up his mind. Leaning over, she cupped his chin and brought his pink-tinged face up to hers, holding his terrified blue gaze, and softly placed her lips on his. She resisted the urge to kiss him harder, keeping the pressure gentle and the pace slow. _It's like teaching a virgin,_ she thought as he moved with her, slow and steady, and she guided his hands to her waist, dropping the wooden stick of the popsicle onto the grass behind her, the remainder of the rainbow juice trickling onto the grey pavement.

Castiel was the one to pick up the pace, and she couldn't deny it felt good when his hands wandered upwards and his fingers ran roughly through her hair. He nibbled at her lips as she fought for dominance, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth; he let out a soft whine but didn't break away. Taking her cue, she kissed him harder, his chapped lips against her moist lipstick-covered lips driving her wild. He tasted cold and creamy, vanilla-tinged from his dessert, and her tongue held the sharp kick of blackcurrant.

She clutched his shoulders and felt the spark light up her stomach as they moved as one, pressing closer to each other; for a moment she could picture him as he once was, a feared Angel of the Lord kissing her against the crumbling walls of Crowley's den, the traces of cold on his tongue being the only hook to the present. But when she bit down on his lower lip as she had that day, he did not reflect the action with a nip of his own but instead pulled away, whimpering.

"You... hurt me," he mumbled, tongue dabbing cautiously at the droplets of blood smeared across his lip.

"I..." Meg looked at him in disbelief, and she realised he now was a shadow of the man he used to be, too meek to even handle a rough kiss. "I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it_. Well done, you startled the deer!_ Castiel simply looked at her, scared, and when she leaned in to kiss him again, he backed away.

"You are right, we should go back," he said, getting to his feet. The demon's heart sank. _I scared him. Of course I screwed this up, I always do. Just 'cause he's an angel doesn't mean it'll be any different, and now he's too scared to even look me in the eye._ She shook her head and followed him, walking alongside the broken man so unlike the one she had first fallen for, and though she had tried to treat him like the fragile statue he was, she had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

_I'm the one who spends all day with the poor tree-topper, and I know better than anyone how he isn't what he used to be. Great goddamn job, Meg. _They walked alongside each other in an uncomfortable silence, and Meg kept expecting the angel to start babbling about bees and grass and flowers and the sky; God knows it was perfect enough a day for him, and his favourite subject, the yellow-and-black striped buzzers, they were everywhere. _I've pissed him off enough to shut him up about the bees,_ she thought, and she could take no joy from the fact.

Castiel walked at a steady pace, one foot after another, subconsciously heading back to the asylum through the open grounds of the park. He held his head down, eyes focused on the stone path paved through the grass, too distracted to admire on the bees whom he loved so much as they flitted through the blooming flowers all colours of the earth.

All of a sudden, he stopped, head still bowed; Meg slowed until she caught up with him. She gazed at him quizzically, trying to work out what went on in his head, but her search was fruitless. She moved until she stood directly behind him and tapped his shoulder. The angel spun and looked at her, an expression so sad and sincere etched into his face that she halted, her tongue feeling too heavy in her mouth.

"What is it?" she asked, scared for him. He shook his head, as if telling her she had misinterpreted him, and kissed her hard. Taken off balance, she yelped and fell back, but a strong arm held her up and brought her to a standing position. Their lips moved together, pressure hard and soft and hard again. She closed her eyes and found she did not need to imagine her angel, her powerful Castiel, as he was right there alongside her in this moment of pleasure. He tugged at her lower lip roughly and she granted him entrance, his tongue teasing her lush lips. She licked at the cut on his lip, the prickly tang of angel-blood mingling with her lipstick and tasting of their tainted love.

The angel kissed her with a passion so strong she felt dizzy, and he bit down on her lip, mustering enough force to draw blood; she winced, but glanced up at the baby blues so full of emotion that she smiled, and Castiel smiled with her, traces of their blood mingled on his mouth. Meg watched as ran his tongue over his lips slowly, tasting the dark burn of her blood against his own as he licked them clean. A shock of white light flashed through his eyes and she saw the angel, the power of the man beyond the meatsuit, and her heart thudded double time, fuelled by the threat before her. Swept up in a hot burst of emotion, she leaned in and their lips met again; she relished the feel of him against her as he dragged his feather-light touch over her jaw line and down her neck, occasionally nipping at her collarbone. The demon threw her head back and moaned softly, and Castiel grinned as he trailed the kisses back up her smooth skin, the heat of each touch riling him just as much.

Their lips met once more and the edge faded from the kiss, and softness returned. They were gentle with each other, tender teasing using their tongues and snaking their arms around each other in a final embrace. They broke apart, panting lightly at the sudden exertion of energy, and trying to keep the satisfied smirks off their faces.

Meg's face had turned a hue of pink, and Castiel blushed also; he glanced at her watch and looked up in alarm. "We should be going back," he said, looking at Meg, a serious expression of concern scrawled across his face. She nodded, and he swept her hand in his.

The demon wanted to protest, but he pulled her along behind him as he led the way, babbling about the bee formations and dances and their favourite flowers when it came to pollination. She was conscious of her fingers intertwined with his, and knowing it wasn't entirely over, she still couldn't help but enjoy the firmness of his grip. She wasn't sure what the angel wanted, or even what she wanted, but Meg decided that she might as well enjoy the ride until the Winchesters came to retrieve what they saw as their pet.

Meg cared about him, definitively more than the useless boys he fought alongside did, and that was all she knew, and all that mattered. She would look after this poor crazy man she loved and if it came down to it, she realised with a cold certainty, she would also die for him. _All you need is a kinky kiss and you're throwing yourself at his feet,_ she joked, but deep down she knew the wonder had fermented into care in her heart since that first, mad kiss when the angel still had his marbles.

As they half-walked, half-ran back to the asylum, the demon realised the question she had posed to the angel had been answered; Castiel had not forgotten what the pizza man taught him, a fact for which she was glad. Meg was even gladder that she had decided to take the broken angel out for ice cream.

"Had fun today, Clarence?" she asked, a smirk breaking her composure as they slowed outside the chunky white block of the hospital. The angel nodded and looked away coyly. She smiled to herself and took him by the arm, and they headed back inside, the sun's golden rays trailing in their wake.

"Meg?" asked Castiel as they signed back in and strolled up the stairs to his room.

"Yes?" The demon lounged in a chair, opposite the bed on which he sat. She mindlessly flicked through a magazine, eyeing her angel over the top of the pages. He looked into her eyes, a ghost of a sly grin playing on his lips.

"Can we go out for ice-cream again soon?"  
-

**A/N:** _So, what did you think? It's my first fic for this fandom, so I'm real curious to know what I did okay and what I can do to improve; you can also favourite it if you deem it worthy! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
